You're Sort Of Beautiful
by MaddieLovesYou
Summary: What would happen if Jacob had kissed Bella after she admitted that she thought he was attractive. Takes place in New Moon, The scene where Bella crashed the motorcycle and hit her head, then Jacob his shirt off to use it as a rag.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!" Jacob called out to me, but my mind was spinning in my head. I had just seen my beautiful, mental Edward, but he was gone now- and i was riding on a motorcycle...

The tried slid on the curb, then landing on the rocky gravel, slinging me across the ground. i rolled and hit my head, then felt something trickle down my hair and face. i saw a blurry Jacob, running toward me, his long blackish hair flowing behind him. "Bella, are you okay?"

"J-Jake..." I attempted to say. My head was pounding.

He crouched down next to me. "You're bleeding."

He reached down to grab his shirt and lifted it over his head, then dabbed it onto my head. I observed his torso, then stared up at his face.

He noticed me gawking, and half-smiled. "What?"

I looked up at him. "Your...sort of...beautiful."

He stared back in wonder, then chuckled. "How hard did you hit your head?"

I smiled and closed my eyes. Then I noticed a certain silence, so i opened my eyes, curious.

Jacob was leaning toward me, slowly, his face abrupt, and his warm brown eyes shining.

I froze in shock, realizing what Jake's intentions were. I didn't know what to do, so I just closed my eyes and stood still.

His lips were soft, warm, and sweet as they gently pressed against mine.

It was modest, and i knew he was hesitating to see my reaction. But I just sat there, frozen.

He then caressed my face while kissing me, his hands rough and calloused from working on the bikes, but warm like he always was.

He let go of me, his face still very close to mine, with his eyes closed, and his breath slow and hot on my skin.

He sighed, keeping his eyes closed. "Bella...I-I'm...I love-I mean..."

He opened his eyes, and we just stared at each other for a while. I knew what he wanted to say.

He got up,then offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he lifted me up, half-smiling.

He grabbed the bike and dragged it behind him, while he still held my hand. I blushed at first, then realized he hadn't forgotten to let go of my hand by accident.

I felt kind of happy, knowing that I'd always have my best friend with me.

My sun.

My Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Jacob's POV~**

As I opened the front door, I was in deep thought. What did I just do? I was playing back the day in my head, and then stopped at a certain point.

I had kissed Bella Swan!

I smiled at the thought, before my dad rolled into the kitchen.

"What's got you all hyped up, Jake?"

I shook my head, trying to cover up my smirk. If he or Charlie found out that I had kissed Bella, I would never hear the end of it. "Nothing, Dad."

Charlie had been trying to set me and Bella up ever since she came to forks, and it's always been kind of awkward when he talked about it. We'd always say 'It's not gonna happen' even though I've liked Bells ever since i met her at Lapush. I didn't want to listen to ten years worth of 'I told you so' from my dad's best friend.

I shook the thought out of my head. I didn't even know if Bella even liked me. I had never kissed a girl before today. How do you tell if they really _liked _it?

Heck, I couldn't even get a response out of her. It's like she was teasing me, leaving me to question myself about her feelings for me.

I guess I'd just have to sleep on it. I was heading to my room, when I heard a knock on the door. I froze in place. If it was who I thought it was, then I better not let dad answer it. I turned toward the door, tying my hair behind my back, then letting it back down. What was i doing? I wasn't getting ready for an interview. Just going to talk to Bells. I anxiously opened the door, and i was right. It was Bella. She looked nervous, too. Oh, God. This was going to be weird.  
_Say something, Jacob. Don't just gawk at her like an idiot._  
"Er,uh...Hey." I babbled, already regretting opening the door.

She half-smiled. "Hey, Jake."

I felt a little relieved. She didn't seem mad. Maybe she _did _like me...

_Don't get your hopes up. She's probably still waiting for that filthy bloodsucker to come back.  
_

I nervously smiled. "Would you, er, like to come in?"

She nodded. "Please."

I was leading her down the hallway to my room, when my dad rolled out of the living room. He gave me an odd look, and i quickly shook my head, assuring him that we weren't going to do anything. Just talking.

She sat down on my bed as I closed the door behind us. "What's up, Bells?"

She shrugged. "Just needed to talk to you."  
I stiffened. "Bout what?"  
Bella ran her hand through her dark brown hair, an action she always did that I loved.

"Today was, er...nice. Unexpected, definitely- But nice." She smiled and sighed. "I just wanted to say...thank you, for being there for me- always. I don't know where I would be now without you." She grimaced.

What was she saying. Was she saying that...that my kissing her was...was nice?

She liked me!

I almost did a little victory dance right then, but i figured that i shouldn't, because my lack of dancing skills would probably scare Bella away. Hardy har...you can laugh all you want. Just saying, it's true.

I sat down next to Bella, smirking. "Oh...You're...welcome? huh..."

She raised an eye brow, another action of hers that I adored. "What?"

"I just you would be, I don't know..mad at me for, uh, kissing you and all."

"Why would I be mad? You're my best friend. Plus, I kind of asked for it, calling you, er, beautiful and all..."

I grinned. "You really think that? That I'm 'sort of beautiful'?

She shrugged, blushing. "I guess- But that doesn't mean I like you like that, Jake! You're still _just _my best friend."

But I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying anymore. She really thought I was 'beautiful'. ha. Bella Swan kind of liked me.

And I guess that was enough for me.

For now...

**Okay, that's all I'm righting for this one today. It took longer than I expected, but it looks pretty good so far. If there's anything you guys recommend, please review. I'll be sure to respond as soon as possible- I'm on here every day, if I'm not going to be on, I'll tell you guys. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
